The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Diervilla plant, botanically known as Diervilla×splendens, commonly referred to as bush honeysuckle and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘G2X88544’.
The new Diervilla is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Bellefonte, Pa. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new compact and freely branching Diervilla plants with attractive leaf color.
The new Diervilla plant originated from an open-pollination in August, 2009 of a proprietary seedling selection of Diervilla×splendens identified as code number 3349-4, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown proprietary selection of Diervilla×splendens. The new Diervilla plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor on Sep. 1, 2011 as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Bellefonte, Pa.
Asexual reproduction of the new Diervilla plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Bellefonte, Pa. has shown that the unique features of this new Diervilla plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.